


Demon Days

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Driving, F/F, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: She'd often drive through the desert as fast as she could. And then as fast as she couldn't.(Alice Isn't Dead AU)Named after the album "Demon Days" by Gorillaz because that's what I listened to while writing thisAlso the murder is  like- of a Thistle Man so it's not bad
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky





	Demon Days

She'd often drive through the desert as fast as she could. And then as fast as she couldn't. She didn't have to go after Snufkin just yet. Her boys were after him anyways, and hopefully they'll do a good job of leaving some for their mother.

Her name is always changing. At this very moment her name is Too-Ticky, but at the next it will be something completely different.

She sees a figure off in the distance. As she speeds closer, however, she can tell it's one of her boys. She could describe them just like Snufkin. Their skin that didn't fit right, trucker cap, dirty polo shirt with "Thistle" on the right breast, sharp teeth but not quite fangs, yellow nails but not nail polish yellow or cigarette yellow. Just below the surface.

The woman slams the car right into him at full speed. That thick, yellow, puss like substance covers the entire front of her car. Even though he'd just hit him with her car she could hear that gurgling, wheezing laugh that all of her boys have.

She's driving again. This time in a police car and wearing a fake uniform as she drives down California. Mymble Jr had asked her to be a distraction as Snufkin has been not-so-subtly following her around. Especially because he was in his truck and broadcasting it on a channel that he knew full well she could listen to, and was. As always he was trying to talk to Moomin. The woman excepted. How could she say no to such a pretty face? She's never felt anything like this in all of her life times.

So now she's looking for Snufkin


End file.
